He Took It All Away
by lilykinz200
Summary: She didn't want emotion, and When He took her brother away, he erased all her progress. Short Drabble-esque Gaz thing. Rated T for Language.


He took it all away

It was a cold night. The lights were dull but still shining, the wind was blowing loose papers around the town.

On one of the sidewalks a girl sat. She was alone, with a gaming device in her hands. She looked very into whatever she was playing.

Her amber eyes stared intently at the game as her purple hair was blown about by the wind.

She had a dark colored raincoat over her black dress, her tights covered partially by Boots.

Even though she was cold, she wasn't showing it. To anybody who walked by, she ignored. Anyone who tried to talk to her? She told them to leave. Especially when a certain person came to talk.

"Gaz..." The boy who stood next to spoke softly. His hair was obviously a wig, a fake pompadour. He wore strange clothes, from another galaxy. Next to him was a little green dog.

"Fuck off and die Zim" She didn't even look up from her game, she just kept playing. A pig squeel was heard from the device.

"You can't avoid me." He sat down on the curb next to her. She looked at him breifly, her eyes in an intense angry stare. But as soon as he looked into her eyes with his pink ones, she returned to her game.

"oh Yes I can." She didn't show any emotion in what she said. She just said it.

"It was an accident! You can't be mad about that. You didn't even like him" Zim crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Seriously?" She paused her game to look at him.

"You think that just because we didn't get along, I wouldn't miss him?" she stood up angrily.

"You may think you understand people, but you obviously dont" He was confused, and he stood up to look at her in the eye.

"I suppose I don't understand. You hate the Dib-human, and now that he's gone you wish for him to return? How does that make sense?" She looked at him like he was an idiot. A look of 'Are-you-fucking-kidding-me?' on her face.

"He was my brother!" tears almost started to form in her eyes.

"So?"

"Could you be anymore dense? family is family! You don't get to pick them but you love them anyway. I already lost my mom a long time ago, I wasn't ready for Dib to go two!" There actually were little tears in her eyes at this point. He took a step toward her.

"But you don't care about anyone, at least that's the impression you give"

He put an arm toward her, to comfort her? He didn't know what else to try and do.

"Don't touch me!" She swatted his arm away.

"I just didnt want to let anyone in. Because I knew if I did that I' become the wreck of a person I am right now!" She was screaming at this point, tears streaming down her face. This was the Gaz no one was supposed to know. The part of herself she had tucked away for so long, tried to pretend it didn't exist.

"It's normal for humans to be upset." That was the only statement he could make that made any sense.

"How would you know?" She yelled and frowned at him. He kept a straight face.

He was about to say something, but she interrupted him.

"Don't talk to me? Do you understand? I want nothing to do with the being that killed my brother. Just leave me alone" She said and stormed away. She left him standing there all alone, and it started to rain. The dog next to him, that wasn't actually a dog, handed him an umbrella. He took it without a word and began the walk back to his base.

Gaz on the other hand started running. She ran all the way to the little graveyard on the other side of the town. She knelt in front of a fresh grave, silent tears streaming down her face.

The last thing she wanted to do was feel, and when Zim took the last person who she ever had any love for, it reminded her of her feelings. Not a feeling like happiness or joy though, no a feeling of pain. Of sadness. Of depression.

It reminded her why she tried so very hard to lock away all emotion. But taking Dib away wasn't the final puzzle-piece to getting rid of emotions. It was that person who comes to the table your doing the puzzle on and flips it over, making you start again.

It was he hardest thing for her to deal with, and thats why she has to deal with Sadness forever. Nothing more, nothing less. Sadness and pain and wishing she could just be done.

Done with it all.

A/N

Haven't written any Invader Zim fics in a while, so of course I wrote a sad one. I promise I haven't forgotten about Zim, I've just been writing fanfic for other stuff (See: South Park)

But yeah, I'm not dead in this fandom!


End file.
